All I Needed Was the Love You Gave
by dollparts17
Summary: Events that transpired from the bar scene and beyond that we didn't see in flashbacks. How did Alex and Piper's relationship evolve.


**Dialogue in italics is taken directly from the script.**

Piper sits at smooth, shining, dark wood bar. She sips at her sweet white wine from a glass that's been collecting condensation for the better part of an hour. The bar is dimly lit with small pink strings of light and brighter bulbs of blue and green. She stares off into the large mirror behind the bar until her eyes rest on the dark haired beauty she knew would be here tonight. She glances over her shoulder and watches Alex bounce a quarter on the table and drink her shot. Sylvia is wrapped around Alex's neck laughing. Her tight black fishnet sleeves snake around her like a possessive spider. Piper lets her eyes rest on the movement of Alex's long legs under the table, sheathed in tight black leather. She quickly turns back to the bar and wonders if her own silk, pink camisole was the right choice. It billows around her waist but tightly hugs her breasts. She looked hot. Soft against the hardness of Alex.

Piper feels a breeze float past her and can smell the new, yet familiar scent of Alex. Sweet shampoo mixed with a spicy undertone that Piper can't quite place, fills her nostrils. She watches as Alex walks into the small hallway towards the bathrooms. If she was going to make a move, it had to be now. She gulps down the last of her wine and walks towards the hall. She's slightly taken aback that Alex is waiting for the bathroom. She had planned on more time to think while waiting for Alex to come back out. Now there was no stopping, no time to over think. The hallway is dark, still sparsely lit with those tiny pink lights. Alex's back is turned from her. She approaches, half in the hallway, half still in the bar area.

" _Hey." Piper says quietly. Alex turns and is more than surprised to see Piper standing behind her._

 _"Hey." Alex looks over Piper's shoulder towards the table she left. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"Oh, I just um..." Piper glances at the poster announcing the night's entertainment. "I heard about the burlesque show."_

 _"Oh." Alex gives a small throaty laugh._

 _"You?"_

 _"My friend, Rachel is in it. She has this routine with a Ray Romano puppet. It's surprisingly sexy." Both women laugh. There's an awkward silence. Neither are sure what to say. Alex breaks the silence._

 _"Look, I'm really sorry about that night, Piper. I'm not a shady person." Piper moves deeper into the hall._

 _"Oh come on, don't worry about it. I mean, I've never been punched before. It was probably a good life lesson." Alex smiles at this and gives a short chuckle._

 _"I meant it when I said that things were complicated. I mean, this whole relationship thing, you know, I don't, I don't know the rules." Piper moves her body closer to Alex._

 _"That's the whole problem isn't it? Rules aren't any fun." The bathroom door opens behind them suddenly, almost hitting them. Alex again glances over Piper's shoulder into the bar area before closing the bathroom door._

 _"Listen, I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I mean, if that is your future wife out there...by all means, tell me to back off. But you pursued me, and I liked it. I've...I've never felt..." Alex smirks and raises an eyebrow. "You know, I've never really though of myself as a very sexual person but...ever since..." Piper slowly leans into Alex. Her lips hover just above her ear as she whispers, "I wanna taste what you taste like." Alex slowly closes her eyes as Piper's warm breath touches her ear. She brushes a strand of hair that's stuck on her glasses behind her and puts her game face back on. Piper slowly pulls away to look at her. Alex timidly reaches to Piper's neck and pulls her in for a soft kiss. As they both begin to respond more forcefully to the kiss, it deepens. Their mouths open wider, inviting the others tongue to explore. Alex suddenly breaks the kiss and opens the bathroom door, pulling Piper inside. Piper glances behind her quickly before Alex closes the door behind them._

The bathroom is lit softly, like the rest of the bar. Every surface is the same smooth dark wood. Alex locks the door and turns to Piper with a smile. Piper is standing against the wall closest to the door, her mouth forming a surprised but silent "oh". Alex quickly moves her body in front of Piper before she can speak. She pushes her closer to the wall. They stare at each other for a few moments before Piper entangles her fingers in Alex's hair and pulls her head closer. Their mouths meet again, this time with more urgency. Alex presses the length of her body along Piper's, moving her leg between Piper's. As the leather makes contact with the thin layer of fabric between Piper's thighs she lets out a small gasp. Alex moves her hands down to Piper's waist, grabs hold of her sharp hipbones and guides her onto a thigh. She begins to slowly move her back and forth, holding all her weight. Piper's feet dangle slightly from the floor. The friction causes Piper to gasp in between kisses. Their tongues meet in a fever, taking no time to carefully explore. Alex breathes deeply with hurried breaths as she rocks Piper fast against her thigh. She leaves on hand gripped tightly on Piper's hip, while the other moves under her shirt to grasp at her breast. Alex smiles at the flesh on flesh contact, no bra to worry about. Her fingers find Piper's painfully hard nipple and rolls it across them, teasing. Piper quietly moans into Alex's mouth, her hands holding tightly to Alex's neck. She pushes hard against Alex's thigh and moves her hips faster. Her breath becomes ragged until small little moans spill out of her mouth. Alex breaks their kiss to stare into the swirling sky blue of Piper's eyes. Piper looks back into the fiery green nebula of Alex's eyes. Alex holds Piper's thrusting hips from moving.

"Wait, what...Alex don't stop." Alex moves back to continue their kiss, tracing Piper's bottom lip with her tongue, then letting her teeth graze across them before sucking it. Piper tries to move her hips against Alex again but Alex pulls away.

"We're not going to do this here." She lowers Piper back to the floor. Piper lets out a long sigh, full of disappointed desire. "Believe me, I want to." A knock on the door sends both their heads reeling. "One sec!" Alex calls out. Her low voice is full of pure sex.

"Give me an hour. Maybe less. Where's your apartment?" Piper quickly gives the appropriate street names and landmarks. Alex reaches for the door lock.

"Are you sure you can remember all that?" Alex just smiles and opens the door. Piper follows, relieved to see a stranger waiting in the hall. She smiles at them knowingly and they both blush. Piper grabs Alex's hand before she can leave the hall and pulls her in for another kiss. Alex breaks away.

"An hour." Piper nods and leans against the wall, letting her head lie back against the cool surface. She lets out a long breath to stay calm and grins to herself. She leaves out the back door.

Alex casually walks to the bar and asks for a water. She slides over to her table and smiles at Sylvie.

"Are you okay? I almost went to check on you."

"I think I'm gonna call it a night ladies. Lost most of my buzz in the toilet I'm afraid." Sylvie looks at her suspiciously. Alex Vause does not lose her shit drinking. She touches her forehead.

"Jesus, you're all clammy and hot. We should head out and get you to bed, babe." Alex nods and takes another gulp of water. She reaches across the table to shake hands with Sylvie's random friends, whose names she can't remember. Sylvie grabs her hand as they walk into the warm night air.

"Give me your keys." Sylvie holds out her hand.

"No way. I feel better. Really. You can't handle this much car." Alex does her best to flash a genuine smile. Sylvie reluctantly walks to the passenger side and slips inside. They drive in silence to their apartment.

Sylvie continues to grasp Alex's hand as they walk upstairs and let themselves inside. Alex drops her keys onto the kitchen counter and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. Sylvie is suddenly behind her, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and snuggling against her back. Alex touches her arms and holds her for a minute.

"Careful with the stomach girl. Not doing too great." Sylvie immediately lets go.

"Sorry babe. Lets get you into bed, hmm?" Alex turns and looks at her.

"Oh...fuck, babe." Sylvie looks at her alarmed.

"What!?"

"I was supposed to drop off some shit for Amy tonight." Sylvie shakes her head.

"No way babe. She can wait til tomorrow. I'll go with you."

"Can't. If she needs it then she's out, and she can't wait til tomorrow. You know how she is. She uses til she's out. I don't want to deal with her shit when she's coming down." Alex heads into the spare room and grabs a bag from under the bed.

"Well...okay, we'll go back out. I was just hoping for a little alone time. It's been a while." Alex squeezed Sylvie's arm apologetically.

"No. You stay here. It will be faster if I can just get in and out. You two start talking and we'll be lucky to get home before the fucking sun rises." Sylvie pouts but nods in agreement.

Piper tries to drive back to her apartment slowly. She can't shake the stupid grin that's plastered on her face. Her confidence level shot through the roof tonight, and she's going to keep it that way. She lets her mind wander to the first time she and Alex had sex. It was intense to say the least but completely ruined. She wouldn't let that happen tonight.

When she enters her apartment the state of disarray hits her in the face. She glances at the clock. She has a good 40 minutes to tidy up. She throws the dishes into the dishwasher without scrubbing them first and turns it on. She digs through her glass cupboard and grabs two heavy glass tumblers and sets them down. In another cupboard she finds a bottle of Merlot, not her first choice but it was all she had. She sets this between the glasses. Moving to the bathroom she picks up discarded towels and panties and throws them into the basket that serves as a hamper. She opens the sink drawer and puts away the night's make-up pallet before wiping down the sink. The bedroom, of course, was a disaster. Her bed, covered in just as many clothes as were on the floor was barely visible. She runs around and grabs all the clothes and throws them into the closet. She looks at the naked bed and wonders if she should change the sheets, but that seems too rehearsed. Instead she grabs a vial of lavender oil and sprinkles some onto the bed. She straightens her lightweight, blue comforter and fluffs the pillows. The living room is pretty clean save for the random books and notebooks on the coffee table. She leaves them there. She looks down at herself, wondering if she should change. It would only make sense to change when you get home, right? The events that transcribed in the bathroom and the running around made her sweat. She could still feel the dampness between her legs, soaking through her panties. A shower was definitely in order. As she removes her clothes she smiles. She can still feel Alex's touch on her skin.

By the time she's showered and throws on a pair of shorts and a loose tank top, an hour and come and gone. She sits on her dark green couch, wondering if she should call Alex. She toys with her phone while biting her bottom lip. She finds that her lips are slightly swollen and again smiles to herself.

Alex drives fast with the windows down. The air sweeps through her hair, making it fly across her face and getting tangled in her glasses. She stops at a 24/7 grocery and picks up a mid level Merlot. She glances at the car when she gets back in and sees that she's running late. She wonders if she should call Piper, before deciding it would be better to just get there. When her lights flash on the apartment building sign she lets out the breath she'd been holding. Alex pulls into an empty space below Piper's window. She grabs the wind and heads inside.

Piper jumps at the buzz from her intercom. She runs to it and presses the button without checking to see who it is. She glides over to her iPod and hits shuffle. Low music begins to come from her speakers. She checks herself in the mirror and walks to the door just as a soft, rhythmic beat hits the door. She opens it to find Alex leaning against the door frame casually with a smirk and a bottle of wine.

"Hey." Piper says. Her voice betraying her with an unsteadiness.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Alex smiles at Piper, who steps away to let Alex through. Alex waits for her to lock the door and walk in front of her before following behind. They head into the kitchen and Piper snatches the wine out of Alex's hands. She sits it down next to the exact same bottle already sitting there. They share a laugh together.

"Want a drink then?" Piper chuckles.

"Not really." Alex chuckles along with her.

"Well, come sit down." Piper starts to walk to the couch when Alex is suddenly very close to her, their bodies almost touching. Alex grabs her around the waist and pulls her around to face her.

"Lets not act shy, Pipes. We've been here before. Well...not here." Alex looks around the living room. "It's nice."

"Thanks." Alex raises an eyebrow. She pulls Piper closer until their bodies are pressed tightly together. Alex's leather pants slide across Piper's bare legs. Her hands move to Alex's waist and up her back.

"You looked...you look, amazing tonight. Was seducing me you goal from the start?" Piper sways in Alex's arms.

"Yes."

"I thought maybe." Alex purses her lips. Her hands mimic Piper's, moving slowly up her back and down again slowly. She lets them slide lower to her ass and squeezes. Piper falls into her chest slightly.

"Do you turn into a vampire when the sun comes up?" Piper asks shyly. Alex shakes her head.

"No."

"What about..." Alex cuts her off with a soft kiss.

"Don't, Piper. I'm here with you. You want me here. That's all I want to talk about." Piper nods and reaches up to pull Alex in for another kiss. Their mouths meet, wet and hungry. Alex pulls Piper up into her arms. Piper wraps her legs around Alex's waist. They laugh through their kiss as Alex walks them by instinct to the bedroom. She lies Piper down on the bed and comes down half on top of her. Her leg falls between Piper's and presses up. The familiar position instantly makes Piper move against Alex's thigh. The pleasure is more intense through her thin shorts. Alex bites Piper's bottom lip playfully before traveling to her neck. She places soft and slow kisses down, leaving a wet trail. She holds Piper's hips still and slowly moves her thigh up and down in long strokes. Piper lets her control their movement, letting out heavy breaths. Alex keeps hold of one side of Pipers hips, still moving her painfully slow over her thigh while the other hand reaches under her tank top. She squeezes her breast and pinches her nipple roughly. She lowers her mouth to Piper's other breast and sucks at her nipple through the tank top fabric, leaving behind a wet circle. Piper's moans escape her lips whenever Alex increases the pressure of her thigh. She wasn't sure how much more teasing either of them could handle. Alex longs to feel Piper inside her finally.

Piper does not let Alex decide when the teasing is over. She wriggles her small frame from under Alex and manages to flip her onto her back. She straddles Alex, pinning her legs together. Alex's reaches up and removes Piper's shirt. Her hand dips down between Piper's legs and feels the dampness of her shorts.

"No bra, no panties? I think you thought I was coming over here to fuck." Alex raises an eyebrow again.

"Shut to fuck up and lie there." Alex looks into Piper's eyes and finds them serious and blazing blue. She lay back into the pillows. Piper grabs her hands and pushes them down the front of her shorts. She was met with heat and delicious wetness. Her fingers dip into her just enough to coat them in the slick juices and brings them to Piper's clit. Piper moans with her head flung back, holding onto Alex's thighs for support. Before Alex can dive back in, Piper pushes her away, pinning her arms on the bed, above her. Piper lets her fingers dance down Alex's body to her pants. She unbuttons them and with some effort, peels the tight leather down her legs. Alex wears a plain black thong which is quickly pulled down and thrown aside. Alex sits up to pull off her own shirt and bra. Piper throws both of them to the floor as well. She brings down her head to latch her mouth on one of Alex's breasts. She sucks on her nipple, making it stand hard and erect. Piper rises off Alex slightly to push down and kick away her own shorts and pull off her tank. She settles back down on top of Alex, straddling her waist. Alex tries to reach between Piper's legs again but her arms are pushed back again and pinned in place. Piper moves to straddle just one of Alex's naked thighs. Alex whispers,

"Fuck." As all of Piper's wetness coats her thigh. Piper rides her slowly, her breasts moving up to Alex's waiting mouth with every thrust upwards.

"Piper, please." Alex growls. Piper slows and looks into Alex's eyes.

"What?" Alex pushes her hips up to move against Piper's leg.

"You're fucking killing me. I need you." Piper bites her lip and moves off Alex's leg to lay beside her. Alex rolls onto her side and traces the line of Piper's jaw with her fingertips.

"What's wrong?" Piper lets her hand glide over Alex's chest, making little swirling patterns.

"I don't know how to do this. I feel stupid." She covers her face with her hair.

"Hey hey. Don't do that. I'm sorry our moment got fucked up last time. I'm still willing to coach you through it." Alex brings Piper's hand to her mouth and places a finger inside it, letting it glide over her tongue. The sensation causes Piper to shiver. Alex removes her finger and presses Piper's hand between her legs. She raises and eyebrow. "I know you know how to do this part." Piper let a smile dance across her lips. She places her hand between Alex's thighs and presses. Alex lifts her hips to meet the pressure.

"Don't make me beg. Fuck me, Piper." Alex speaks through clenched teeth, and Piper doesn't need to be told twice. She pushes her fingers into and through Alex's wetness. Alex gasps at the immediate pleasure.

"Fuck, Piper." Piper kisses her neck and nips at it gently. She moves her middle finger deep inside and is blessed with a moan.

"You feel so good."

"Mmm, you make me feel so good." Piper pushes another finger inside roughly and was greeted with a low throaty moan against her lips. Piper moves her fingers slowly in and out, still teasing without realizing it.

"Fuck me, Piper!" Piper bites down on Alex's neck hard and pushes a third finger inside of her, pumping them in and out hard. Alex closes her eyes tightly and rocks to the rhythm of Piper's thrusts. Piper bends her head to suck on Alex's nipple. She sucks it hard and uses her teeth to bite down, listening to Alex's sharp inhales that border on pain. Alex tangles her hands in Piper's hair and gently pushes her head down towards her pussy. Piper pulls out her fingers and puts them to her lips. Alex grabs her wrist.

"No. Taste all of me, Piper." Piper moves down the length of the bed. Alex moves up to give her more room and bends her legs, opening herself wide. Piper's head disappears between her legs, her long hair tickles Alex's inner thighs. She feels Piper's warm breath against her and lifts her hips up to meet Piper's mouth. She feels the tip of Piper's tongue slide over her clit. She makes small circles around it. Alex gently holds Piper's head and pushes. Slowly, Piper dips her tongue inside and licks, letting the wetness coat her tongue. She stops to savor the taste. Alex clenches her teeth, not wanting to rush Piper, letting her explore. Piper flattens her tongue and moves back to Alex's clit, adding pressure as Alex's hops rise and fall. She let Alex control her head and ride her tongue. Piper's hands reach up and she rakes her nails down Alex's sides, leaving raises pink lines. Alex moans deeply. Piper continues to lick Alex's clit. Alex can feel her release rising fast.

"Piper, inside...go inside me." She immediately feels Piper's tongue enter her, long and deep. She holds Piper's hand and pushes it down.

"Rub my clit." Piper's thumb begins to rub hard and quick, while her tongue dives impossibly deep inside her.

"God yes, baby. Yes." Alex could barely form words. She was ready to cum. She starts to shake and feels Piper moan inside her. At the last second Piper takes Alex's swollen clit between her lips and sucks and pushes her fingers inside her roughly. Alex screams. Piper curls her fingers and moves them in a beckoning motion, pushing against the perfect spot. Alex comes hard, rising her hips off the bed. She shakes and moans Piper's name, deep and hoarsely. Piper removes her fingers and brings her head back down to lick up Alex's cum, letting it coat her tongue and slide down her throat. Alex slowly lowers her hips and lets out a long breath. Piper looks up from between her legs.

"Was that okay?" She asks nervously.

"Fuck, Piper. Come here." Piper moves up the length of Alex's body. Alex pulls her into her chest and they hold each other tightly. Alex trembles in Piper's arms, still coming down from her orgasm. She whispers in Piper's ear,

"You're amazing."

Light streams in through Piper's drapes onto Alex's face. She looks soft, almost childlike in sleep. Piper watches the tiny movements in Alex's face, the twitch at the corner of her mouth, the way her mouth falls open slightly. Piper gently pushes a dark strand of hair out of Alex's eyes. She lets her hand rest on her cheek. She can feel Alex clench and un-clench her jaw.

Piper snuggles closer to her and feels Alex's arm wrap around her waist. She smiles. This was the feeling she was missing her whole life. Being held, being wanted, even needed. Alex's phone had vibrated on the nightstand multiple times through the early morning and was doing so again. Piper jumped a little at the sound and Alex made a morning groan as she held onto Piper tighter.

"Morning." Piper said against Alex's chest.

"Mm...morning, Pipes." Again Alex's strong arms pull her impossibly close in a hug that moves Piper on top of her. Piper laughs and kisses her playfully on the nose, before lying her head back on her chest.

"I like this, Alex." Piper whispered, unsure if it was the right thing to say.

"You like what?" Alex's voice was lower in the morning. Piper buries her head further into Alex's chest.

"This. Waking up with you. It feels...right I guess." Alex runs her fingers through Piper's hair and down her naked back.

"Yeah." Alex sighs. Her phone went off again. She reaches for her glasses and checks the number, Sylvie of course.

"Has this been going off all morning?" Piper nods and slides off Alex.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Pipes." Piper glances at her window and the beam of light peaking through.

"Don't apologize, Alex. Just...call her in the other room. I need to shower." Alex grabs her arm as she tries to leave.

"I meant, that I was sorry the phone was going off. You should have just turned it off." Piper looks over her shoulder to find Alex's face very serious.

"I don't...what's that mean?"

"It means that I am now turning off my phone and we are going to shower." Piper couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She tugs at Alex's arm and they both sleepily pad across the floor to the bathroom.


End file.
